


you are nothing like your father

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: jake worries about impending fatherhood, and of course amy is there to help.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	you are nothing like your father

Amy was very skilled in the art of understanding her husbands emotions. She knew how to tell his I’ve-done-something-brilliant-today-and-no-im-not-gonna-stop-talking-about-it face from his I’m-sad-and-tired-and-i-just-need-a-cuddle-face, she could tell how he was feeling by how tightly he held her hand and every time he smiled at her, she could read his emotions by the ferocity of the sparkle in his eyes. 

And today, as soon as he walked through their apartment door after his shift, she could tell something was up. 

He smiled weakly at her as he hung up his coat and pulled off his shoes, and she smiled back from her place on the sofa. Being seven months pregnant meant that the sofa was pretty much where she lived at the moment.

‘Hey babe.’

‘Hey, Ames.’ He mumbled as he walked through the kitchen to their bedroom, his eyes trained on the floor the entire time. Amy sighed. Yup, she thought. Something was most definitely up.

She knew better than to go and find him as she knew he’d come to her when he was ready. After he had been gone about twenty minutes he emerged from their bedroom wearing pyjamas and one of his hoodies, and the very sad look on his face absolutely broke her heart in two. His hair was tousled, and she knew he’d been running his hand anxiously through it all day just by how much it was sticking up. She smiled up at him sympathetically, and tears sprung to his eyes as he stood there silently, his hands deep in his pockets.

He needed to be held. And Amy knew that, so she didn’t speak, she didn’t question him, she simply held out her arms to him. He walked slowly over to her, and as soon as he reached the sofa he collapsed into her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed and sobbed, hating how vulnerable he felt.

‘Shhhhh, honey, its okay,’ she whispered, running her hand gently through his hair, ‘its okay.’

After a moment, Jake’s sobs turned to quiet whimpers, and Amy turned her head to kiss his temple, never letting go of him. 

‘I’m sorry, babe,’ he whispered as he pulled away to look at her, ‘I’m really sorry.’

She reached out to stroke his cheek, wiping away the remaining tears with the pad of her thumb, ‘hey, hey, don’t you dare apologise.’

He smiled and laughed softly at her, a look of adoration in his eyes.

‘Are you okay?’ continued Amy, ‘did something happen at work? Do you wanna talk about it?’

Jake look down at the floor.

‘You don’t have to, of course,’ she reassured him, ‘we can just lie here and watch _property brothers_ if you want.’

He looked up at her, his eyes full of worry, and sighed. ‘It’s just… I’m scared.’

‘Scared?’ Amy whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes, ‘scared of what?’

‘Of… of becoming a father.’

Amy had never wanted to cry more. Not being a good father and ending up being what his own dad was to him as he was to his son was the one thing her husband was terrified of, and no matter how many times she took him by the hand and talked through his fears and reassured him that he could not and _would_ not be like his dad, the fear still resided. And it hurt her to witness the love of her life worrying this much about something he should never have worried about in the first place.

‘Today… today was hard. I was in a really dangerous situation, and it just made me think, what if something terrible happens to me on the job? What if I get injured, or, or I die, and I’ve just put myself at risk? Just like that? When I have a _child?’_

Amy squeezed his hand comfortingly, willing him to go on.

‘And its not like its just me who’s at risk, its you too, were both police officers and we put ourselves in dangerous situations almost everyday. And I know its our job, and we love our jobs, I’m just so so scared of going to work once our son is born.’

He head dropped to his hands. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

‘Jake.’ She whispered.

He looked up.

‘I know its difficult, I know it is. I get scared every single day thinking about it, but were in this together, remember? Always.’

‘I know, I know, I just… I could never leave my son like my dad left me.’

‘Jake,’ she took his hand and brung it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss there, ‘you are nothing like your father. _Nothing._ You’re too kind, and too loyal, and too selfless to ever be able to be anything like him at all.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ she smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his forehead, ‘our job is hard. But we’ll take more desk duty, I can work my way towards the lieutenants exam and get more days off, and we’ll be okay, I promise.’

‘Okay. It will be okay. It will be _okay,_ won’t it?’

‘Jake.’ 

She placed her hand on his heart.

‘Everything’s gonna be okay.’

She then turned her head around to kiss him, and he leaned into it gratefully, wrapping his arms around her waist. They both grinned as they pulled away, and Jake gently stroked Amy’s stomach.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

‘Only two months left, Ames.’

‘I can hardly wait, babe.’


End file.
